Be Mine
by Sam Drake
Summary: Lexi was engaged to Ian Beale, but was having an affair with Steve Owen. Will Steve convince Lexi to be with him?


Title: Be Mine

Pairing: Steve Owen & Lexi Sullivan

Rating: K+

A/N: Own nothing apart from Lexi

Summary: Lexi was engaged to Ian Beale, but was having an affair with Steve Owen. Will Steve convince Lexi to be with him?

Chapter One

Steve had noticed Lexi around Walford a lot and saw her with Ian Beale and he hoped to get to know her somehow, Steve saw Lexi in E20 one night and he asked her to come into his office, Lexi agreed to do so and once she went into his office, Steve locked the door behind her and smiled softly, when he was behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder and let his fingers trace over her skin, Lexi shivered at his touch and Steve then pulled Lexi into him, she was now facong Steve, who then kissed her once, he didn't know if she would even want him in that way, when Lexi then went over to him and kissed him, as Steve then kissed Lexi back, he gently moved her backwards towards the office wall, still locked in their kiss, as they kissed Steve put his hand on her right side and snaked it up her top, as Lexi then unbuttoned his shirt slowly, once she had unbuttoned his shirt, she let her hands touch his bare chest and their kiss turned into passion.

As Lexi and Steve kissed, he removed her top, as she smiled then Steve held her close to him and he asked her to have an affair with him, Lexi was surprised by this and she asked him why, when he told her why when she kissed him and their kiss got heated and Steve lead Lexi over to the sofa, he was on top of her as they kissed, her phone rang, when she saw that it was Ian calling, Steve told her to answer it, when she did, Steve placed silent kisses on her chest as she was on the phone to Ian, when Lexi told Ian that she might be home late, he agreed and hung up, when Lexi turned her phone off and put it back where it was, then she kissed Steve and he asked her to have the affair with him, Lexi looked into his blue eyes and tells him that she will have an affair with him, when Steve kisses her, it leads to sex in his office, afterwards Lexi is on his bare chest, her hand is on his heart, Steve was holding her close to him, he had a blanket over them, Lexi was still asleep on his chest, Steve held her close to him and he knew that she was his, when Lexi woke up, she noticed that Steve was at his desk, when he looked up and saw that she was now awake, he got up and went over to her, knelt down and kissed her softly.

Lexi smiled in their kiss and she got up and got dressed, when Steve kissed her at the same time as she was getting dressed and she laughed, as he did that, when Steve held her close once she was dressed, he was glad that they were now having an affair, he didn't want her to go back to Ian, she saw the look in his eyes, she told him that the next time they could sleep together in his bed, Steve agreed to her idea, before Lexi left to go back home, Steve kissed her lovingly and he knew that he was going to miss her when she goes back to Ian, Steve told her that he would set up another night with her and Lexi agreed, they also agreed to keep their affair a secret, Steve kissed her softly, then he let her go back to Ian, but before he did, Steve gave her a loving cuddle and a loving kiss, then whispered something in her ear, Lexi smiled at that and left to head home, she got home around 3am after being at the club with Steve.

Lexi got back home and went to sleep on the sofa, she missed Steve and knew that she would see him again soon, when Ian got up a few hours later and came downstairs and saw Lexi asleep, he let her sleep, he didn't know what had happened the night before or where she had been, when Lexi got up later and went up for a shower and change her clothes, she thought about Steve and knew that she missed him, she couldn't wait to see Steve again, she noticed a love bite on her shoulder from Steve, she smiled and kept it hidden from Ian, she didn't want Ian to know what happened with Steve the night before.

Steve saw Lexi a week later and saw that ring, he knew and arranged to meet up with Lexi at the club later that night, when Lexi heads out to meet Steve at the club and she was in his office, when Steve walked into his office, he saw Lexi at his desk, he went over to her and gave her a hug then asked her about the ring, when Lexi told Steve that she was never going to marry Ian, he smirked as he knew what she meant by that, he went to lock the door and walked over to Lexi and kissed her lovingly and he asks her to come back to his place and stay over, to which Lexi agrees, when Steve snuck Lexi into his place so nobody would know, once inside, Steve put Lexi against the wall and kissed her with a passion, he wanted her, when Steve lead Lexi to his bedroom and once inside, Steve switched on the lamps beside the bed, he went to Lexi and kissed her softly, Steve noticed that Lexi then removed the ring and Steve lead her over to his bed, he was on top of her and he kissed her, when she kissed him back, he knew that they would spend the night together, Lexi had switched her phone off, Steve smirked as he kissed her shoulder, he knew why she did that, as they had something to eat later and curled up together by the warm fire, Steve had his hand on her side as they spend time together, Lexi was cuddled in his arms as they were alone together.

Lexi knew that she cared about Steve and enjoyed spending time with him, as they spent time together, Steve knew that Ian would try to call Lexi but her phone was off, Steve lead Lexi back to their bedroom and they ended up under the duvet together, when Steve kissed her softly and they had some fun, Steve held Lexi close to him, Lexi was on his chest, her hand was on his chest and she was comfy with him and knew that she was settled in his arms and Steve placed a soft kiss on her forehead, when Lexi softly smiled as she kept in close to him, he knew how close she was to him, they spent the night together, Steve had his hand on her side as she slept with him and he held her close to him in bed and she felt safe with him, Steve was glad that Lexi was sleeping with him and he held her close to him and knew that she was close to him.

Steve knew how lucky he was that he and Lexi were having an affair together and Steve went to sleep and he held Lexi close to him as they slept together in his bed, he was happy with her, Steve was asleep with Lexi and knew that he was happy to have Lexi by his side, Steve kept her close to him, she was sound asleep in his arms, Steve kept her warm in his arms, with the duvet and Steve was comfy with Lexi and he didn't want her to go back to Ian, he knew that Lexi was not going to marry Ian at all and Steve was glad of that, and following morning, Steve woke up and saw Lexi was still asleep on his chest and he saw where Lexi had her hand, Steve smiled softly knowing that Lexi was still asleep on his chest and he knew how cosy she was in his arms.

Lexi sighed in her sleep and knew that she was warm, when she then woke up and looked up to Steve, who then kissed her softly, he knew that she was comfy, he didn't want her to leave and go back to Ian, he told her that, she knew what he meant and then she decided to stay a while longer with Steve, who told Lexi that he missed her when they were apart and Lexi told him that she felt the same too, when Steve kissed Lexi lovingly as she kissed him back, she was falling for him and even Lexi told this to Steve who admitted that he felt the same towards her, they kissed softly.

Steve got up and went for a shower, when Lexi then got up and dressed, she was by the window when Steve joined her and they both saw Ian looking for Lexi, Steve held Lexi close to him as they watched from Steve's flat, when Steve placed his arms around her waist and Lexi stayed close to Steve, she knew that she didn't want to leave Steve and go back to Ian, Steve knew why and he kissed her softly, Lexi kissed him too, she wanted to be with him but knew that it wouldn't be easy.

When Lexi did go back to Ian, he told her that he wanted them to marry asap, but Lexi hid her disgust at that and a few weeks later, Lexi found out that she was pregnant, she knew that the father was Steve and when Ian saw the test and he thought that the baby was his, but Lexi went to see Steve at the club, and into his office and locked the door, when Lexi then dropped the bombshell that she was pregnant, it surprised Steve and he then got up and went over to her and kissed her softly.

As the months passed, Lexi didn't marry Ian at all, as Ian thought that Lexi's baby was his, not knowing that Steve was actually the father, when Lexi was at the club, when she went into labour, Steve was with her and he knew that he couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Steve supported Lexi during childbirth, when she gave birth to a little boy, as Steve got to hold his newborn baby son, Steve was happy and asked Lexi what name they could call their baby son, when Lexi the suggested naming their baby son Hunter Steven Owen, when Steve agreed to the name and he kissed Lexi lovingly, when Steve took Lexi to the hospital to get their newborn son checked out and when they got their newborn baby registered and checked over, Steve was happy to be a dad to their baby son Hunter.

When Ian found out that Lexi was in hospital and found Steve there, when Ian thanked Steve for what he did, when Lexi was holding her little boy, she wouldn't let Ian near her baby son, when Ian saw that the baby had blue eyes, Ian wanted to know who the dad was, Lexi refused to tell Ian, who then tried to get Lexi to admit who the father is of her baby boy; Ian then left the room and then Steve came into the room and checked to see how Lexi was ok and he held his son Hunter close to him, when Steve asked Lexi to dump Ian and be with him, Lexi knew that Steve was serious and she agreed to be with him and to raise their baby son together as a family.

As Lexi packed her stuff from Ian's place when Ian tried to stop her from leaving with her baby boy, when Ian asked Lexi who the father was, Lexi refused to tell Ian who the father was and as Lexi left with her stuff and her baby son Hunter, she then went to Steve's place and let herself in and she set her stuff in the bedroom, then settled with Hunter, when Steve got home later and saw Lexi and Hunter there, he was so glad that Lexi had left Ian for him and he held his baby son Hunter close to him, Steve was glad that Lexi was now with him and also their baby son Hunter.

(Epilouge)

Steve and Lexi got married and had a daughter whom they named Maya Owen, Steve loved being a dad to his children with Lexi and they still owned E20 and they also got married, the whole affair did come out and Lexi was happy with Steve, they loved each other so much, they were settled into married life and were happy together, Steve loved her so much and they had a close bond together and Lexi trusted Steve and they loved each other so much and their kids.

The End


End file.
